Sick day
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: One-shot. Kowalski gets sick and now it's up to Rico and Private to take care of him, but it won't be easy for either of them.


**Sick day**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Skipper I'm fine!" said a tired looking Kowalski. "You can't keep away from my lab. What about my inventions?"

Skipper placed his flippers on his hips. "Kowalski, you're sick and tired. You need rest until you get better."

"But Skipper-"

His leader cut him off. "No buts! Rico and Private will take care of you while I'm gone so don't try anything sneaky. That's an order." Skipper stated and walked away into his office. Grumbling under his breath Kowalski lied down in his bunk and stared to the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had to spend a whole day in his bunk just because he caught the flu, but he had to admit that he didn't feel well at all. He felt hot, groggy and kept sneezing all morning. Sighing, he looked over and saw his two teammates coming to him.

"Hello Kowalski, feeling better?" asked Private. Kowalski shook his head in response. "Well don't worry. Rico and I will be here for you until you get better. So, do you need anything?" he asked cheerfully.

"My lab." Kowalski said.

Private frowned. "Sorry Kowalski, but Skipper said that you shouldn't leave your bunk and I'm not sure how can I bring the lab here to you." Kowalski slapped his forehead in disbelieve. "But maybe some soup will help." he turned to Rico. "Can you make some for him, Rico?"

The manic nodded. "Okay!" wasting no time he hurried to the kitchen and began making the soup. Kowalski on the other hand crossed his flippers and looked glumly to the ceiling, trying to ignore the gurgling of his stomach.

"Aw. Don't be upset Kowalski." he thought for a moment and grinned. "I think I know something that will cheer you up." the young penguin then pulled a blue sticker book and placed one on the scientist's chest. The sticker had a cartoonish dog on it and it said 'Get better soon'

"Um…thanks Private." he replied unsure. Moments later, Rico came back with a bowl of soup for him. He placed the tray on his lap and gave him a spoon. Surprisingly the soup was good and he thanked the weapon expert for it. Rico smiled and put the tray aside.

"You should get some sleep now, Kowalski" informed the young penguin.

"But I'm not tired."

"That one be a problem," Private held up a red book and began reading. "Once a upon a time there was a-"

"Whoa, hold on! You're not going to tell me one of those childish Lunacorn stories, are you?" Kowalski asked quickly.

Private paused. "Nooooooo…so once upon a time there-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!"

"But Kowalski it's a really great story. Back home my mum you used to read me lots of stories when I'm sick. Trust me, it will help you. Pleeeeease!" he urged him.

Kowalski groaned. "Fine, do it."

"Yay, so once upon a time there was a magic Lunacorn princess who lived in her magic castle in her magic kingdom…"

_**Ten minutes later**_

Private yawned. "And they lived happily ever after like they always do. The end." he finished and fell asleep. Rico fell asleep too because of how boring it was to him. The moment he made sure the two were asleep Kowalski let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" he said. Slowly, he stood up and carefully made his to the lab door. _"Just a little more…"_ he thought as he approached it and every sound he made felt like an explosion to him. Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation in his beak and he knew what was going to happen next. _"NONONONONNONONON, NOT NOW, NOT NOW!"_ he clutched his beak tightly but failed as his loud sneeze echoed in the HQ. As if cue, Rico and Private woke up with a start and gasped when they him.

"Kowalski, what are you doing? You should be in bed I mean in your bunk!" Private exclaimed. Without hesitation, the scientist hastily fled into his lab and slammed the door shut. Rico immediately upchucked a hammer and began hitting the door with it.

Private nervously told him, "Careful, you don't want to-"

With a loud grunted Rico swung the hammer and knocked the lab door down.

"Break it." Private finished frowning as he followed him into the lab where their sick friend was.

Kowalski panicked. "Stay back!" he grabbed a random bottle and raised it up dramatically. "Take one more step and I'll smash this bottle and blow the whole place up!" he lied.

"Kowalski, that's water." Private pointed out.

The older penguin froze. "What really?" the two penguins then jumped over him and dragged the sick bird all the way back to his bunk again.

"Look Kowalski, even if you don't like staying like this all day you have to because it's for your own good." Private stated.

"I know." Kowalski sighed. He knew his two friends were doing this because they cared for him and working in the lab won't help his condition one bit. He looked down to the sticker in his chest and smiled softly. "Guys,"

"Yes?" the two stopped in their tracks and looked back to him.

"Thanks….for everything." he said gratefully. The two returned the smile and nodded before leaving to fix the lab door that Rico smashed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That's it for this one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading this and please review!**


End file.
